From Zero To Hero
by YatogamiSensei
Summary: Aku hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang sudah sering kali merasakan pahitnya dunia. Hanya karena tidak memiliki mana diskriminasi selalu kudapatkan, Inginku bungkam mulut dengan cara apa kubungkam mulut orang - orang yang memandang rendah dengan apa ku bungkam mereka?./Slight Black Clover ,Slight Yōkoso Jitsuryoku Shijō Shugi no Kyōshitsu.\\


**From Zero To Hero**

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto ,Ichie Ishibumi ,Shōgo Kinugasa, and Yūki Tabata

Rate:

T-M

Genre:

Adventure,hurt/comfort,Drama,Supranatural,Romance?

Pair:

?

Warning:

EBI/EYD,Bahasa tidak baku,bahasa yang lumayan kasar, AbsoluteTypo,NotShinobiTheme!,Slight Black Clover ,Slight Yōkoso Jitsuryoku Shijō Shugi no Kyōshitsu _,_ and many more!.

Summary:

Aku hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang sudah sering kali merasakan pahitnya dunia. Hanya karena tidak memiliki _mana_ diskriminasi selalu kudapatkan, Inginku bungkam mulut dengan cara apa kubungkam mulut orang - orang yang memandang rendah dengan apa ku bungkam mereka?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter00:_ Prologue

 ** _~Apa itu_ _ke_** _ **jahatan**?_

Apa yang akan kalian pikirkan mengenai kejahatan? , apakah itu adalah suatu hal yang buruk? apakah kejahatan itu adalah suatu hal/perbuatan yang dianggap tidak terpuji? atau mungkin tidak pantas untuk dilakukan?. Mungkin hampir dari kalian semua akan berpikiran sama dengan apa yang kubilang. Namun , apakah kalian pernah berpikir darimanakah datangnya kejahatan tersebut?. Apakah hal tersebut muncul dengan sendirinya? atau mungkin ada dorongan dari lingkungan sekitar?. Kenapa kejahatan itu bisa muncul? bagaimana cara kita sebagai manusia dapat mengatasi kejahatan?. Ah ... tidak maksudku bagaimana cara untuk menumpas seluruh kejahatan yang telah merajalela?. Diriku sendiri tidak tau dengan apa yang akan kalian jawab, namun satu hal yang ku ketahui dan tidak akan kutepis kenyataannya, Manusia itu sendiri yang menciptakan kejahatan, hal ini muncul dalam bentuk emosional seseorang yang goyah , seperti Kebanggan atau _pride_ ,Tamak atau _Greed_ , Nafsu Seks atau _Lust_ ,Iri Hati atau _Envy_ , Kemarahan atau _Wrath_ , dan Kemalasan atau _Sloth_.

Mungkin kalian jika membaca hal ini, kalian pemikirannya langsung kepada 7 dosa besarkan?. Manusia itu mahkluk yang mudah untuk dihasut dan mahkluk yang paling polos. Jadi tak heran jika kejahatan bisa muncul dari dalam diri manusia, karena pada setiap manusia pasti melekat salah satu dari ketujuh dosa besar ini. Alasanku tidak terlalu logis, memang kuakui dan bahkan banyak dari kalian yang tidak mengerti dan lebih memilih untuk langsung meloncati bagian inikan?. Namun inilah hasil pemikianku, dari apa yang tadiku pertanyakan. Kuharap kalian juga mendapat jawaban masing - masing.

 ** _~ Apapun yang muncul dari kelemahan.~_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kuoh Gakuen._

 **Naruto POV**

Kuoh Gakuen merupakan sekolah 'khusus' yang didirikan dan didanai langsung oleh pemerintah sekolah ini adalah untuk menghasilkan para ksatria dan penyihir yang berkualitas dan diharapkan dapat menambah kekuatan militer pemerintahan. Sekolah ini juga sudah didirikan sejak 10 tahun yang lalu dan sudah banyak menghasilkan banyak sekali para kesatria dan penyihir yang berkualitas. Yah salah satu contohnya adalah Sirzech Gremory yang sekarang menjabat sebagai pemimpin dari salah satu pasukan kesatria dan para penyihir nomor satu saat ini, kita singkat saja menjadi para kesatria lebih lengkapnya mungkin untuk pasukan - pasukan kesatria sihirnya dibahas nanti.

Dan disinilah tempat yang akan menjadi awal karirku untuk menjadi yang terkuat dari yang terkuat. Sedari kecil diriku ini tidak memiliki _mana_ , yang dimana didunia penuh dengan hal - hal supranatural dan dunia yang memiliki ketergantungan terhadap _mana_ dan diriku lahir dengan kondisi diman _a_ _mana_ itu sangat penting dan diriku lahir dengan tanpa adanya sekali ku mengutuk Kami - sama atas berkah yang dia berikan,itu dulu saat pemikiranku masihlah kekanak-kanakkan untungnya orang tuaku menyemangatiku dan tidak peduli akan 'kecacatan' yang kumiliki ini.

Tahun ini adalah tahun pertama dimana aku akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk 3 tahun ada pengalaman menarik yang dapat kuceritakan dimasa ku masih SMP, semuanya begitu datar dan kuharap ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk diriku ini dan semoga saja ada yang berbeda dengan murid - murid di sekolah ini, yah ... kuharap begitu.

Untuk dapat diterima menjadi murid dari Kuoh Gakuen ini para pendaftar cukup mengikuti tes tertulis praktek dilakukan sekarang, setelah upacara penerimaan murid yang kudengar dari murid - murid baru ini,untuk tes prakteknya akan diadakan pertandingan 1 lawan 1 untuk menentukan ditingkatan manakah kau akan ditempatkan kelasnya.

Oh iya, akanku beritahu secara singkat saja mengenai pembagian ruang kelasnya, intinya adalah bagi dia yang kuat dan memiliki bakat khusus maka ia akan ditempatkan dikelas paling bagus atau paling tinggi kastanya dan yang lemah maka ia akan ditempatkan ditempat yang paling buruk. Begitulah kesimpulannya.

Sepanjang mata memandang, diriku melihat banyak sekali murid - murid barunya, hmm ini tidak mengherankan karena Kuoh Gakuen hanya memberikan tes tertulis saja bagi para pendaftar dan soalnya juga terlewat mudah bagi siapa saja, jadi minim kemungkinan bagi para pendaftar untuk gagal mengikuti ujian ini.

"Hah~ , entah mengapa firasatku mengatakan akan ada hal aneh yang terjadi sebentar lagi." Ujarku sambil mendesah pelan sambil merenggangkan badan yang mulai terasa pegal. _'Tou - chan ka - chan doakan anakmu yang baik hati ini ya, semoga dapat ketenangan disini.'_ Doaku dalam hati sambil memandang kearah langit biru yang begitu jernih dan begitu serasi dengan warna mataku ini.

 **Naruto POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara lonceng pun berbunyi dan itu menandakan bahwa acara akan segera dimulai dan Naruto bersama dengan para murid baru mulai bersiap dan mulai berbaris dengan rapih karena acara penyambutan terhadap murid baru akan saja disaat seperti ini entah kenapa Naruto seakan diintimidasi oleh _KI_ yang diberikan oleh murid - murid disekitar berharap dapat dengan segera meninggalkan barisan ini, tapi sepertinya Naruto harus sedikit lebih bersabar dengan semua ini.

Disaat lapangan sudah penuh dengan lautan manusia dan penuh dengan suara berisik yang ditimbulkan oleh lautan manusia banyaknya orang disini, sepertinya tak ada yang dapat kuajak berbicara karena sedari tadi yang kurasakan adalah _KI_ yang mengintimidasiku dan itu benar - benar kulirik orangnya dan yang kulihat adalah muka seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven dengan wajah datar,bola matanya berwarna hitam _onyx_ dan tatapannya tajam, setajam silet!.

Orang ini terus menerus menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang mengintimidasi dan terus terjadi, padahal Naruto tidak memiliki masalah dengan yang sudah beberapa menit ditatapi oleh pemuda tersebut sudah tidak kuat untuk tidak membalas lirikkan matanya itu dan dengan segera Naruto membalas tatapan penuh intimidasi itu.

"Apa ada masalah? daritadi kau memandangiku terus, tapi maaf diriku ini masih suka dengan oppai perempuan jadi jangan lirik - lirik lagi."Ujar Naruto dengan mencoba untuk sedatar - datarnya untuk meredam emosinya dan sambil menatap pemuda tersebut se'ramah' mungkin.

"Hn..." Balas pemuda tersebut, lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah depan.

 _'nyesel ngomong panjang lebar.'_ Batin Naruto berucpa disertai sweatdrop sebesar kacang polong.

Lalu entah kenapa suasana dilapangan menjadi mencekam dan seakan siap untuk membuat siapa saja yang tidak kuat mentalnya akan langsung jatuh pingsan. _KI_ yang begitu luar biasa mencekam inipun sukses membuat beberapa murid pingsan dan ada juga yang masih dapat menjaga kesadarannya, walaupun begitu jujur saja untuk menghirup udara segarpun seakan tidak bisa dan seakan para murid sekalian dipaksa untuk hidup ditempat yang bersih tanpa begitu, nampaknya ada beberapa murid yang tidak terintimidasi sama sekali.

 _'Kuso, aku tak bisa menahan KI ini,ini bahkan lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan dengan bocah pantat ayam itu!.'_ Batin Naruto menjerit sambil berusaha setengah mati untuk menahan kesadarannya. _'Kuharap KInya cepat menghilang!'_ Doa Naruto dalam hati sambil menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan agar dia bisa menyeimbangkan begitu,sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Naruto mulai merosot.

Tak berselang lama _KI_ yang mengganggu para murid - murid baru inipun mulai dengan kedatangan seorang pria bertubuh kekar dan memiliki rambut runcing berwarna hitam dan terlihat sebatang rokok dihisap oleh pria berbadan kekar memandang rendah para murid baru dan sesekali menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Hm ... nampaknya beberapa dari kalian tidak dapat menahan sebagian kecil dari _KI_ yang kukeluarkan ya, dasar lemah.." Ujar pria berbadan kekar tersebut sambil menghisap rokoknya dengan penuh pria tersebut melirikkan matanya keseluruh penghujung barisan dan dia nampaknya melihat beberapa murid yang menarik.

"Baiklah para pemula!,tolong didengarkan perkataanku ini ya."Ujar pria berbadan kekar tersebut memasang wajah santai dan masih menghisap rokoknya dengan khidmat dan terlihat dia menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang entah karena ada kutu atau gugup."Selamat datang di Kuoh Gakuen,dimana sekolah yang melatih para muridnya untuk menjadi orang yang berguna bagi negeri ya sepertinya diriku lupa untuk mengenalkan diri."Ujar pria berbadan besar itu dengan tenang disambil berkacak pinggang."Namaku adalah Yami,kalian bisa memanggilku Yami - sensei karena aku adalah salah satu guru ditempat ini"Ujar pria berbadan kekar yang diketahui bernama Yami.

"..."Semua murid baru nampak serius mendengarkan perkataan sesosok besar yang disebut Yami.

"Sepertinya ada sedikit perubahan untuk ujian prakteknya dan dibuat lebih _simple_ dan lebih efisien, yaitu hanya akan dilakukan pengecekan _mana_ diberlakukannya pengecekan _mana_ ini, maka kami dapat dengan mudah menentukan ditingkatan manakah kalian pantas ditempatkan."Ujar Yami dengan nada yang mulai serius dan membuang rokoknya kearah samping kiri, lalu ia mulai menatap tajam para murid baru."Pengecekan _mana_ akan dimulai sehabis upacara penerimaan murid, setiap kelas terdiri atas 5 tingkatan, pertama adalah kelas unggulan ,yaitu kelas A yang sudah sepastinya hanyalah orang - orang kuat sajalah yang 'pantas' untuk berada disana,yang kedua adalah kelas B,lalu yang ketiga adalah kelas C,lalu yang keempat adalah kelas D,lalu yang terakhir dan merupakan kelas yang terburuk dan hanya pantas ditempati oleh para 'sampah', yaitu kelas yang bisa dianggap sebagai kelas yang terbuang, dan tidak terjamin masa depannya."Ujar Yami panjang lebar sambil memasang ekspresi sudut pandangnya, ia percaya bahwa angkatan yang sekarang akan menarik .. sangat - sangat menarik.

"..."Para murid yang mendengar penjelasan panjang,lebar,jelas,dan padat itupun langsung paham dan sudah sepastinya banyak murid yang tidak mengharapkan ditempatkan dikelas terendah, yaitu kelas mereka sadari atau tidak, sistem kasta mulai berlaku untuk angkatan baru ini.

"Saa! sudahi _bacot_ annya dan segera ketempat pengecekan _mana_ yang berada dilantai 2 dan tempatnya persis dibelakang kalian."Ujar Yami dan mulai melunakkan ekspresinya dan ia dengan santainya berjalan mendahului para murid baru ini dan mengambil bungkusan rokok dan mengambil sebatang rokok yang kemudian akan ia hisap dengan penuh khidmat.

Tanpa ada protes, para murid baru inipun mulai melangkah mengikuti jejak Yami - sensei yang berada didalam barisanpun mulai melangkahkan kakinya, tidak ada rasa takut yang ia sudah dapat memprediksikan mungkin masa - masa SMPnya akan terulang disini juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tempat pengecekan mana._

Tidak memerlukan banyak waktu untuk sampai ditempatnya, lalu para murid baru inipun mmemandang kedepan dimana terdapat bola kristal yang mengeluarkan cahaya redup dan juga terdapat sebuah alat pemancar yang dapat menunjukan tingkatan _mana_ yang dimiliki oleh para nampak berdiri seorang guru berambut putih perak panjang dan berkulit putih porselen dan juga memiliki _body_ yang ... ehehe.

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Rossweisse dan diriku menjabat sebagai seorang guru juga dan sekarang saya yang akan melakukan penge _check_ an _mana_."Ujar guru berambut perak tersebut dengan bahasa yang formal."Akanku sebutkan sesuai dengan absen, jadi bagi yang namanya disebutkan dimohon untuk maju kedepan untuk melakukan penge _check_ an _mana_."Lanjut Rossweisse masih disertai keformalannya dan kekakuannya dalam berekspresi,

Satu per satu muridpun mulai maju kedepan untuk melakukan penge _check_ an _mana_ yang tentunya akan menentukan ditempatkan dimana murid tersebut pada giliran Naruto dipanggil, jujur saja sempat terbesti rasa merinding ketika dirinya dipandang oleh seluruh murid yang berada disana,ada yang menatap dengan penuh intimidasi,ada yang menatap penasaran,ada yang menatap dengan pandangan yang bisa dibilang menghina.

"Baiklah, tolong tempelkan kedua telapak tanganmu pada bola ini."Perintah Rossweisse kepada Naruto disertai wajah datarnya yang masih ia gunakan itu.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Naruto mengikuti instruksi perintah yang diberikan oleh orang yang berdiri ... dapat kalian bayangkan .. kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tomorrow, at Class E_

 **Naruto POV**

Sesuatu yang tidak kuharapkan terjadi lagi, walaupun ditempat yang berbeda namun semua itu entah kenapa dapat kurasakan lagi,pandangan itu,suasana itu,cemoohan yang mulai kudengar lagi, semua hal yang ingin kulupakan nampaknya muncul harus kuterima resikonya, sejujurnya diriku ini tidak tahan dengan hinaan yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah menghilang ini. Ingin kubungkam mulut kotor mereka, namun dengan cara apa?. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menanggung resiko dari pilihan yang kupilih ini, sebenarnya sebelum mendaftar kesini,Kaa - chan telah melarang hal tersebut, namun karena kekeras kepalaan yang kupunya ini dan berasal dari dia, maka terjadilah debat yang sangat panjang. Namun kali itu yang diriku ini yang memenangkan debat tersebut, dengan bantuan Tou - chan tentunya.

Namun tenang saja!, aku sudah membekali diri dengan banyak latihan keras dan sedikit mempelajari beberapa seni bela tetap saja tidak akan ada yang berubah, mau kuasah kemampuan fisik ini dengan berbagai macam latihan keras dan walaupun kusudah mempelajari berbagai jenis jika tidak ada _mana_ ya sama aja bohong!.Terasa percuma memang, tapi kenapa tidak kucoba saja?.Mungkin saja Kami - sama tiba - tiba akan memberikanku kekuatan dari dalam alam bawah sadarku lalu berucap "Akanku berikan kekuatan yang maha dahsyat sehingga kau dapat menjadi yang terkuat didunia!", iyakan? tidak ada yang mustahil bukan?.

Namun itu hanyalah harapan palsu yang tidak akan pernah diriku ini sedang berada dikelas paling terburuk,tapi nampaknya banyak juga para murid buangan, walaupun memiliki _mana_ namun nampaknya mereka tidak sadar diri, mereka sama saja memandang rendah diriku.

Hey! coba ngaca, kita ada dikelas yang sama, kau tau? jadi jangan kau anggap aku taik yang baru kau keluarkan lalu kau pandang jijik begitu!.Diriku ditempatkan dipojok kiri belakang dari kelas ini, tepatnya paling pojok bukan karena diriku yang ingin memilih disini, namun karena sepertinya mereka sengaja menempatkanku disana.

Saat ini diriku hanya memasang wajah datar sammbil melihat keaadan kelas. Hm... menarik, mereka seakan tidak terpengaruhi oleh keaadan yang ada, mereka seaakan tidak menyadari bahwa mereka adalah orang - orang terbuang yang masa depannya tidak terjamin. Yah termasuk diriku ini juga sih.

Tiba - tiba saja kulihat ada seorang pemuda yang berjalan perlahan kemeja guru lalu menepuk tangannya dengan sedikit keras untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari seluruh penghuni reflek seisi kelas langsung sunyi dan memandang pemuda tersebut,

"Semuanya,walaupun kita ditempatkan dikelas yang dianggap kelas buangan ini,kita tidak boleh putus harus membuat para guru dan kelas - kelas yang lain mengakui kita, walaupun kita ditempatkan dikelas terendah bukan tidak mungkin jika kita dapat mengalahkan kelas - kelas yang lain." ujar pemuda tersebut disertai senyum hangat sambil memandang ramah seluruh isi kelas."Oh ya, namaku adalah Hyoudo kenal semuanya!"Sambungnya sambil membungkukkan badannya .

"Ah.. kutebak, dia akan menjadi orang paling berpengaruh dikelas ini dan juga sepertinya dia memiliki wibawa sebagai seorang pemimpin." Gumamku sambil memandang seluruh isi kelas.

Nampaknya pemuda yang bernama Issei itu berhasil menyatukan seluruh isi kelas dengan pidato singkatnya. Hmm hebat...

Yah, semoga apa yang dia ucapkan itu dapat dibuktikan.

Bukan bermaksud untuk sombong atau munafik, tapi kenyataannya adalah kelas ini memang kelas terlemah dari yang terlemah dan aku termasuk salah satunya.

 **Naruto POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **'Sraak!'**

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar terdengar sangat keras sehingga membuat sebagian murid yang berada dikelas tersebut hampir mati konyol.

"SELAMAT DATANG DIKELAS PARA SAMPAH!, MULAI HARI INI AKU AKAN MENJADI WALI KELAS KALIAN. JIKA KALIAN ADA MELAKUKAN SUATU HAL YANG MEREPOTKAN DAN MENGGANGGUKU MAKA KALIAN AKAN TERIMA GANJARANNYA!."Teriak pria berbadan besar yang menjadi pembicara dalam upacara penerimaan murid kemarin, guru itu bernama berteriak dengan sangat menggelegar dan hampir membuat sistem pendengaran para murid yang berada dikelas E ini rusak.

"HA'I SENSEI!,MOHON BIMBINGANNYA!" Ujar para murid kelas E dengan sama lantangnya.

"Kalian berani berteriak padaku ... akan kubunuh kalian!"Ujar Yami - sensei dengan disertai _KI_ yang perlahan muncul dan tiba - tiba saja sebuah Katana sudah berada digenggamannya.

"H- ha'i sensei!" Balas para murid sambil menahan diri agar tidak pingsan akibat tekanan _KI_ yang dikeluarkan oleh Yami - sensei.

"Bagus!,jadi sekarang kita akan..."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Entah kenapa saya ingin memberanikan diri untuk mencoba membuat cerita dengan ada bumbu - bumbu pertarungan diberi pendapat!.

Kenapa tidak diberikan penjelasan untuk tingkatan _mana_ nya? jawabannya adalah ribet:v. Jadi disini saya membuat mereka tidak dapat naik tingkatan dalam artian dari E langsung ke D,C,B, atau A. Mereka akan mutlak dikelas tersebut makanya, jadi gaada tingkatan _mana_ biar garibet aja:v.

beberapa karakter kupinjam dari anime.. tau Yami dari Black Cloverkan? kuambil gambaran seperti itu semua penampilannya mirip, yang membedakannya hanyalah dia disini ga pake ituu, namanya jubah ya tapi ukurannya lebih kecil 'lambang banteng hitam'.

Untuk kata - kata teguh diawal itu kuambil dari anime Yōkoso Jitsuryoku Shijō Shugi no Kyōshitsu. Ini anime saya rekomen dah untuk kalian yang belum pernah nonton.

Dah segitu aja,tolong koreksi bila ada kesalahan.

Sekian ...


End file.
